Your Fear Makes You Weak
by Still My Heart
Summary: Set after the 7th book, Hermione, Harry and Ron have become teachers at Hogwarts to replace those not returning after the events of the summer. Full summary in first chapter.
1. Return to Hogwarts

General Summary: Takes place after Book 7. Hermione, Harry, and Ron return to Hogwarts for the new term as teachers, taking the places of those no longer teaching after events of the past summer. Hermione feels particularly guilty about the events that led to Snape's absence from Hogwarts, and about taking his teaching position. Basically Hermione is suffering Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Contains violence, a couple cuss words, some angsty stuff... not a very light fic.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first fiction on ff.net in a while, and my first Harry Potter fiction... ever. As do most writers, I love getting reviews, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think. And of course, everything is J.K. Rowling's, lucky woman... *sigh*  
  
A/N 2: I haven't reinstalled Word on my computer yet, and am therefore left only with Notepad and Wordpad... so there's no fancy formatting. Flashbacks/memories have two dashes before they begin and after they end, and words in italics have asterisks (*) around them. Happy reading :)  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione Granger stopped at the entrance to Hogwarts and raised her eyes upward, staring at the towers that she knew so well. It felt good to be back at the castle, and at the same time, she was nervous, if not scared. The events of the summer weighed heavily on her mind and she had to take a deep breath before she entered the castle.  
  
Her trunk and the rest of the belongings had already been taken to her room, and now all she had to do was go see Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts, noticing how deserted and empty it looked the week before the students arrived.  
  
At the gargoyle, Hermione spoke the password -Sugar Quill- and stepped on the revolving staircase as it twisted upward.  
  
She gingerly knocked on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Enter," his voice called from within. Hermione pushed open the door and stepped into the circular office.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, how good to see you again." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione felt cheered, if only slightly.  
  
"And you, Professor."  
  
"I believe it is I who should be calling you Professor now, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione blushed, not used to the title yet.  
  
"It pleases me to see that you have made it the castle safely and are joining the staff here at Hogwarts, though I don't think I'd have imagined you'd be joining so soon..." Dumbledore trailed off, his eyes revealing the pain he felt in his heart. Hermione remained respectfully silent. Dumbledore spoke again a moment later, the only evidence of his feelings the slight thickening of his voice.  
  
"I trust you remember where the classroom is."  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
"Good day, then, Miss Granger. I'll be down later to check on you."  
  
Hermione nodded and left the office. She was not offended by the Headmaster's emotional distance; truth be told she would have been more offended had he not shown any emotion at all.  
  
Hermione continued to make her way down to the dungeons until she came to the classroom she sought. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the dimly lit classroom. She walked down the aisle between the rows of tables and came to a stop in front of the desk, which she now saw was covered in blood.  
  
Hermione let out an anguished cry and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"No... it's not there, it's not," she said to herself, before daring to open to her eyes. She sighed, feeling suddenly drained, when she saw the desk was clean and clear, as it should be.  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder made her whirl around, startled. She found herself looking up into a freckled face she knew and loved.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she whispered, putting her arms around him.  
  
"I know, love. I know," he said soothingly.  
  
"Have you been to see Dumbledore yet?" Hermione asked a moment later, pulling away from Ron and taking a deep breath.  
  
"I've just been. Though I'd come see you, though."  
  
"I'm glad. I've missed you."  
  
"It's only been a week." Ron grinned slightly. Hermione sniffled and tried to smile.  
  
"Is Harry here?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Are you going to unpack now?" Ron asked.  
  
"No... I need to get out of here for now. It's too much."  
  
"Okay. Let's go take a walk."  
  
Hermione and Ron left the dungeons and went up through the castle until they were outside.  
  
"It's good to be back," Ron said as they passed by the lake.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I just never thought we'd be back so soon," Hermione agreed softly. Ron nodded silently.  
  
They had reached Hagrid's hut now.  
  
"Are you-" Hermione began.  
  
"No. I couldn't. Dumbledore's got me a room in the castle. I just couldn't stay in there..."  
  
The pair fell silent, staring at Hagrid's hut. Hermione had begun crying silently when she heard a soft voice behind her.  
  
She and Ron turned and saw Harry Potter standing behind them, his green eyes bright with unshed tears. Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry tightly. She stepped away a moment later and Ron did the same. Then the three of them stood quietly for a minute, each of them determinedly not looking at Hagrid's hut.  
  
"It's weird," Harry finally murmured. He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "Being here just 3 months after we graduate. Taking teachers' places... and it's all because of that stupid bastard Voldemort!" Harry shouted this last bit and Hermione winced, not at the mention of Voldemort's name, but at the power of Harry's rage. Ron had even stopped flinching at Voldemort's name, having heard it so much.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione began, but trailed off, deciding not to bother.  
  
"C'mon, let's just go back to the castle," Ron said, turning away from the hut. Harry and Hermione followed wordlessly.  
  
"What about the heads of the houses?" Ron asked as they climbed the steps to the castle doors.  
  
"Well, I assume Mcgonagall's still head of Gryffindor, since she's still... you know," Harry answered.  
  
"But the rest..."  
  
"Flitwick is going to recover before term starts, Sprout is... she's not coming back-"  
  
"And neither is Snape," Hermione added softly. Harry and Ron looked at her and then each other, but didn't say anything. They weren't really sure what had gone on with Hermione and Snape, but obviously it had had a very strong effect on Hermione. Snape was still alive, but apparently in no shape to return to Hogwarts. As to his exact state, no one but Hermione and Dumbledore, that Harry and Ron knew of, know how he was, and Hermione wasn't ready to talk yet, not even to Ron. While they both were dying to know, they also knew not to push her, so they left it for her decide.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us tonight."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded as they entered the castle, only to be met by Dumbledore emerging from the Great Hall.  
  
"Good afternoon. I trust you three have settled in?"  
  
"We're working on it," Harry answered.  
  
"Pleased to hear it. Don't forget, dinner's at the usual time, in the Great Hall. General pre-term announcements, plus some... extras."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and walked away down the corridor.  
  
"I'm gonna go unpack," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Want me to help?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No. But thank you." Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss and then retreated towards the dungeons.  
  
Ron and Harry watched her until she was gone, then looked at each other.  
  
"Well, mate, you can help me unpack then," Harry said, grinning slightly. Ron rolled his eyes but turned and followed Harry anyway.  
  
Hermione reached the Potions classroom and went inside. Thankfully her mind didn't play any tricks on her this time and she hesitantly retreated into the living quarters.  
  
It too had been cleared of Snape's belongings, for which Hermione was grateful, for she knew she would not have been able to do it.  
  
Slowly she kneeled in front of her trunk and unlatched the top, swinging it up. Methodically she began putting her clothes in the dresser drawers and hanging her robes in the closet.  
  
She had nearly finished when she spotted a small wooden box now leaning against the clothes still in the trunk.  
  
She reached out a trembling hand to pick it up, knowing what was inside, knowing she had put it there, but still almost afraid of it. Sitting back on her knees, she opened the box and stared at the contents. A tear fell from her eye as she carefully fingered one of the pieces of Snape's broken wand.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.  
  
--"Hermione, leave! Now!" Snape shouted at her as Voldemort hit him with another Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Hermione turned and was almost at the door when something rolled beneath her foot. She stepped back and looked down. The pieces of Snape's wand. She bent and scooped them into her hands, then looked back at Snape's writhing form, his screams ringing in her ears. Blinded by her tears, she yanked open the door and ran out of the room...--  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione started, opening her eyes and snapping the lid of the box shut. Minerva Mcgonagall gazed down at her, an expression of worry on her face.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked, wiping her cheeks and getting to her feet.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you, dinner's about to start."  
  
"But it's only-" Hermione glanced at her watch and was shocked to see that three hours had passed. How long had she been sitting on the floor?  
  
"Come, child," Mcgonagall said gently. Hermione set her box down carefully and followed the older woman from the room.  
  
After they had eaten, and their plates were cleared, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I would like to welcome back all of our old teachers and welcome in the new ones. Miss Hermione Granger, our new Potions instructor, Mr. Harry Potter, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, our new Care of Magical Creatures instructor. New teachers not with us today are Mr. Neville Longbottom, our new Herbology instructor, and Miss Lavender Brown, our new Divination instructor." Dumbledore paused for a moment to look at the faces staring back at him. "I would also like to take the time to acknowledge those no longer with us. Professors Snape, Sprout, and Tonks are recovering from the injuries they received this past summer, and will not be returning to Hogwarts. Professors Trelawney and Hagrid are no longer with us." Dumbledore paused again for a moment of silence, and then spoke again a few moments later. "Professor Flitwick will be returning later in the week in order to give himself optimum healing time. Heads of House for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw remain the same, with Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick in their respective posts. The new head of Hufflepuff will be Professor Longbottom, and the new head of Slytherin will be Professor Granger." Dumbledore's eyes rested on Hermione as he said this and she nodded. Harry and Ron, however, looked nothing short of horrified. Dumbledore chose to ignore their expressions and continued speaking.  
  
"That will be all for tonight. I trust your journeys to Hogwarts have exhausted you, and I believe it is time for bed. And so I bid you all good night."  
  
Murmurs of the sentiment returned rose from the assembled teachers as they stood from the staff table.  
  
Ron looked Hermione. "Head of Slytherin, is he *mad*?"  
  
"No, Ron, he's not."  
  
"But, Hermione, love, you... you're Muggle born!" he said desperately. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I know my lineage perfectly well, thank you, but in the eyes of myself and Dumbledore, I am a witch."  
  
"Those Slytherins will eat you alive!"  
  
"I can handle them."  
  
"But, Hermione-"  
  
"Good night, Ron." She kissed his cheek. "You, too, Harry."  
  
And she left the Great Hall with Ron staring after her as though he didn't know who she was. 


	2. Tell me it's my fault

Hermione spent the rest of the week checking the potion supplies, and -though it felt almost sacrilegious- organizing them to her liking. She had also requested more lights in the dark dungeon, and though a slightly feeling of guilt tugged at her, she liked the way it looked now: brighter and a little more pleasant. One thing she refused to do, though, was relabel the supplies. Only the ones that were barely legible anymore did she fix, and those were few.  
  
Finally, the day before the students were to arrive, she finished. She left the dungeon to go find Ron before dinner.  
  
He was in his office, reading through a long bit of parchment.  
  
"What color are baby unicorns again?" Ron asked without looking up.  
  
"Gold," Hermione answered.  
  
"Just checking." He made a correction on his notes and then finally looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," she said from her spot in the door. Ron shrugged and smiled at her.  
  
"I know, love, but you don't need to be. Surprisingly enough, I understand."  
  
Hermione grinned slightly. "That *is* surprising."  
  
Ron glanced at his watch and stood up. "Guess we should head for the Great Hall." Ron stepped around the desk and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it with his wand, then took Hermione's hand and they walked slowly towards the Great Hall in comfortable silence.  
  
Hermione was surprised and pleased at how much Ron had matured over the last couple of years, and especially over the summer. She was glad, though, that he hadn't lost his sense of humor because that's what she most needed now.  
  
Harry called out to them as they passed his office and they stopped to wait for him. He emerged a moment later and they continued on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione linked her arm loosely through Harry's and immediately felt the safest she'd ever felt with Harry and Ron protectively on either side on her.  
  
The three descended the stairs and joined the small trickle of teachers entering the Great Hall. They each tooks their seats, Hermione on Dumbledore's right side, and then Ron and Harry in the chairs beside her.  
  
The meal began and a low murmur filled the hall as the teachers talked amongst themselves.  
  
Hermione was silent for a while, concentrating on her dinner, until she felt Dumbledore watching her. She looked up at him and he continued to survey her intently. She started to look away when he spoke.  
  
"Hermione," he said in his even, comforting voice, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm... okay, Professor. I'm doing better, I suppose."  
  
"Hermione, I want you to know, any time you need to someone, I'm available. Day or night." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he cocked his head at her. "I assume you haven't yet told Harry and Ron about what exactly went on in that room between Severus, Voldemort, and yourself."  
  
Hermione shook her head and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Just remember, Hermione. Day or night."  
  
Hermione nodded and Dumbledore turned away after giving her a small smile. Hermione felt slightly cheered about the fact that she know had someone else to talk to, who knew what had happened... because she didn't think Ron and Harry would understand. At least not now.  
  
When dinner was over and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the foyer, Hermione pulled Ron to the side a little.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly. "Before term begins, and the students come?"  
  
"'course, love." Ron gently kissed her temple and hugged her.  
  
"Hey," Harry said when he was sure they'd finished. "You guys want to go to the Gryffindor common room? Professor Mcgonagall's given me the password. You know, have a little together time."  
  
"Yeah. That'd be great," Hermione said as Ron nodded.  
  
The trio found their way to the common room as though they were on automatic pilot, and Harry spoke the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Crookshanks."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, surprised, as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Ginny made it up, I imagine," Harry said. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, had been made Head Girl for her seventh year and was bringing Crookshanks with her, for Hermione.  
  
A house elf started at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and bowed deeply. The three flushed at this display, but said nothing.  
  
"Sirs and miss, Binky did not know you was coming. Shall I light a fire?"  
  
Harry shook his head as the house elf began placing wood in the fireplace.  
  
"No, Binky, we'll do it. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, sir." Binky bowed again and then disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
Hermione sat in one of the large chairs while Harry and Ron tended to the fire. Before long, the room was alight with merrily flickering flames and Ron and Harry took the chairs on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Feels like we should be doing homework," Ron said with a laugh. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, laughing as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, for being so distant," Hermione said after a moment.  
  
"Hermione, it's fine," Harry reassured her. "You'll be ready when you're ready."  
  
"Yeah, we're not going to push," Ron said. Hermione sniffled.  
  
"I really love you two."  
  
"We love you, too, Hermione," Harry said quietly. He stood up and wrapped Hermione in a hug, followed seconds later by Ron.  
  
The three of them stayed close by the fireplace as they talked, eventually moving to the floor. When three hours passed and Harry looked dangerously close to falling asleep and hitting his head on the stone fireplace, they called it a night. Harry and Ron extinguished the fire and together, they all left the common room.  
  
Hermione and Ron left Harry at his living quarters, then headed to the dungeons, making a quick stop so Ron could grab some clothes.  
  
Down in Hermione's quarters, they dressed for bed and climbed into the large bed. Ron held Hermione close, and they were soon asleep.  
  
--A cold hand circled Hermione's throat and a strong arm lifted her from the floor. Her wand fell from her hand, where it lay, of no use to her now.  
  
"Filthy little Muggle, pretending to be a witch," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Pathetic... little man... pretending... to be... a dark... wizard," Hermione choked out. Voldemort's hand tightened and Hermione winced, gasping.  
  
"Put her down, Voldemort," a familiar voice said menacingly.  
  
"Professor... Snape?" Hermione wheezed, a ray of hope entering her heart as unconsciousness loomed.  
  
"Snape. Turned traitor, I see."  
  
"Put her down, let her go. She is of no use to you," Snape said in a measured voice.  
  
"Surely, Severus, you're not protesting the taking of the life of one disgusting little Mudblood?"  
  
Snape shouted a curse that hit Voldemort directly, who in turn released Hermione. She hit the floor hard, and, gasping for air, snatched up her wand and scrambled to her feet, getting as far away from Voldemort as she dared.  
  
"Leave, Hermione, now," Snape hissed. But before she could move for the door, Voldemort pointed his wand and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
The most unbelievable pain hit Hermione, blinding pain she had never before felt. She fell to her hands and knees on the floor, screaming in agony, praying for death...--  
  
Hermione awoke with a gasp and sat up in bed. She fumbled for her wand and whispered "Lumos."  
  
The light lit up the large grandfather clock, which showed the time to be close to two in the morning. Shivering and unable to sleep, she grabbed her robe and scrawled a quick note to Ron, then left the room to try and clear her head.  
  
Ron awoke a few minutes after Hermione left and after brief moment of panic at Hermione missing, he saw her note.  
  
"The Astronomy Tower," he murmured, pushing aside the covers and swinging his feet to the floor. He trooped up to the tower and twenty minutes later opened the door to the roof top.  
  
Hermione was seated in a chair for one of the telescopes and staring up at the sky.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said softly, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I figured you'd come up here," she said, looking at him. Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight and Ron could tell they were full of tears. He shook his head. She was crying too much these days.  
  
Ron grabbed one of the other chairs and pulled it up beside her.  
  
"Nightmare?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can't live like this, love. You're not getting any sleep because of the nightmares and during the day, you're jumpy as hell. It's not healthy."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to this right away, but she knew Ron was right. After a moment, she sighed.  
  
"I know it's not healthy, Ron, but I can't help it."  
  
"Maybe if you told me, or Harry, or both," Ron suggested gently.  
  
Hermione looked at him and let out a very weary sigh, deciding that telling Ron was better than continuing to hold it in. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she began to recount her story from when she'd entered the room.  
  
--Hermione slammed the door shut and sealed it with her wand. She waited, but none of the Death Eaters tried to enter the room. Thinking this odd but not really focusing on it, Hermione turned and scanned the dark room with the light from her wand, looking for another way out. She gasped as she saw movement in the shadows and the room was lit by several candles, all at once.  
  
Voldemort stepped over the body of an Auror Hermione recognized, but didn't know the name of and slowly approached Hermione. She was stuck dumb for a moment, her wand at her side, only one thing on her mind: this was Voldemort. It wasn't until he sneered at her that she came out of her shock and raised her wand.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she said loudly, desperately trying not to let her wand hand shake.  
  
Voldemort laughed softly, sending chills down Hermione's spine, but stopped walking.  
  
"They've taught you nothing at that wretched school that could help you against me, child."  
  
"You don't know. They could be teaching us loads of stuff, what makes you think they aren't?"  
  
"Because if they were," Voldemort replied, suddenly in front of her, "you would've done something by now."  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand and Hermione flew up and through the air, crashing into a tall wooden cabinet and falling with it to the floor. Bits of wood lay around her and she frantically searched for her wand. She grabbed it from under a small piece of wood and hurriedly got to her feet.  
  
"Impedimenta!" she cried, and Voldemort stumbled, but didn't fall. He looked at her.  
  
"And I've heard you're clever."  
  
"Repello!" Hermione cried louder, hating the desperation that tinged her words. This forced Voldemort back a few feet, but did not have the desired effect.  
  
"Your fear makes you weak, girl." And he was in front of her again, as fast as she could blink. A cold hand circled Hermione's throat and a strong arm lifted her from the floor. Her wand fell from her hand, where it lay, of no use to her now.  
  
"Filthy little Muggle, pretending to be a witch," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Pathetic... little man... pretending... to be... a dark... wizard," Hermione choked out. Voldemort's hand tightened and Hermione winced, gasping.  
  
"Put her down, Voldemort," a familiar voice said menacingly.  
  
"Professor... Snape?" Hermione wheezed, a ray of hope entering her heart as unconsciousness loomed.  
  
"Snape. Turned traitor, I see."  
  
"Put her down, let her go. She is of no use to you," Snape said in a measured voice.  
  
"Surely, Severus, you're not protesting the taking of the life of one disgusting little Mudblood?"  
  
Snape shouted a curse that hit Voldemort directly, who in turn released Hermione. She hit the floor hard, and, gasping for air, snatched up her wand and scrambled to her feet, getting as far away from Voldemort as she dared.  
  
"Leave, Hermione, now," Snape hissed. But before she could move for the door, Voldemort pointed his wand and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
The most unbelievable pain hit Hermione, blinding pain she had never before felt. She fell to her hands and knees on the floor, screaming in agony, praying for death.  
  
"No!" Professor Snape shouted, sounded far away to Hermione's ears. And suddenly the curse was lifted. Hermione opened her eyes, realizing she was sobbing. A hand on her arm made her cry out, but it was only Snape.  
  
"Get up, Hermione, now," he said with urgency in his voice that Hermione had never heard before. "I don't think I can hold him off any longer, get up and get out-"  
  
Snape suddenly fell away from Hermione as Voldemort hit him with a curse. Voldemort sent Hermione flying into the wall where again she fell hard to the floor. He then grabbed Snape's wand and threw it against the door, where it broke as though made of thick glass instead of wood.  
  
Hermione got to her feet, racking her brain for ways to help the fallen Potions Master. She was supposed to be smart, damn it! she though, mentally cursing herself. She took a step forward as Voldemort hit Snape with the Cruciatus Curse and Hermione watched in horror as Snape screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
Hermione took another step in their direction, but stopped when Voldemort lifted the curse and Snape opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Hermione, leave! Now!" he shouted at her, already sounding weakened, as Voldemort applied the curse again.  
  
Hermione turned and was almost at the door when something rolled beneath her foot. She stepped back and looked down. The pieces of Snape's wand. She bent and scooped them into her hands, then looked back at Snape's writhing form, his screams ringing in her ears. Blinded by her tears, she yanked open the door and ran out of the room, stopping only once to slip the pieces of Snape's wand into the pocket of her robes, and then resuming her running for help. She turned a corner and saw, with some relief, Remus Lupin, and Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore hurrying down the corridor.  
  
When she reached them, Hermione's knees gave out on her and she fell, luckily into Lupin's arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Professor Mcgonagall gasped. "What's happened to you?"  
  
"Snape-"  
  
"Snape's hurt you?" Lupin asked sharply.  
  
"No! Listen!... Voldemort... he has Snape... he's torturing him..." Hermione was unable to speak above a whisper, the combined effect of Voldemort's choking her and her screaming.  
  
"Remus, take Hermione back to the others and wait for us there. Minerva, come with me."  
  
Without another word, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall swept off the way Hermione had come.  
  
Lupin carefully picked Hermione up into his arms and carried her back the opposite way.  
  
"Snape... he tried to... save me," Hermione whispered tearfully.  
  
"He did save you, Hermione," Lupin replied, a troubled look in his gray eyes.  
  
"But I couldn't... help him."  
  
"Everything's alright now, Hermione," Lupin lied reassuringly.  
  
"Professor Snape..." Hermione murmured, before she passed out, her head falling on Lupin's shoulder.--  
  
Ron held Hermione close, dumbstruck after listening to her story.  
  
"Hermione," he finally said softly, "what happened to Snape is not your fault."  
  
"But isn't it though?"  
  
"What do you think you could've done differently? What happened was beyond your control. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"But I can't help it! On some level, it is fault. It's my fault Snape will never teach again."  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at Ron. "Tell me it's my fault."  
  
"But it's not!"  
  
"Tell me it's my fault!" Hermione punched Ron's chest, once, again, trying to release some of her anger. "Please, Ron, tell me it's my fault. Tell me, please..." Hermione began to cry again and Ron pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Tell me, Ron," she whispered through her tears, "tell me it's my fault."  
  
"I can't, love. I can't and I won't. Not when it's a lie."  
  
The stars twinkled benignly in the sky above, as though blinking in wonder at such a display of human emotion.  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 3 should hopefully be coming shortly... so please review in the meantime :) 


	3. You can't blame yourself

A/N: Don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but sorry for taking so long. No reviews kinda discouraged me... some reviews this time would be nice :)  
  
And of course, I don't own Harry Potter and all that stuff  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slept long and late the next morning, aided by sleeping pills, a Muggle remedy that confused, but fascinated, Ron. The pills weren't nearly as effective as a Dreamless Sleep Potion, but they worked well enough for Hermione to sleep through the night without being plagued by nightmares and she woke just before lunch.  
  
Ron came by to check on her just as she woke up and he sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Feel any better?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
"A little."  
  
"What's say we eat lunch in here?" Ron suggested. Hermione nodded.  
  
"That would be really great," she said, greatly relieved of having to face the faculty at large all at once until the Feast that night.  
  
"Back in a flash," Ron said, and left the room, heading for, Hermione assumed, the kitchens. He returned a few minutes later with two trays in front of him. He carefully set those on a low table and turned to grin at Hermione. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Good use of the Hover Charm," she mused, so grateful she had Ron she thought she would burst. She pushed the covers aside and conjured up another chair for Ron at another table where they would eat.  
  
"I heard Mcgonagall and Professor Vector talking on the way down here," Ron said as he tucked into his lunch. "The Ministry is a little upset with Dumbledore."  
  
"For what now?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
"For replacing five of the Hogwart's teachers with five students who just graduated instead of with five Ministry trained teachers."  
  
"Yeah, well, the Ministry can all go sit on a horned toad," Hermione said crossly. "If they had been with us and the other members of the Order and those extra Aurors that night, they'd have no doubts. But of course, with Fudge still leading the pack..." Cornelius Fudge was still Minister of Magic and while he claimed to support the fight against Voldemort, they knew he would much rather turn tail and run and hide.  
  
"Besides, any Ministry teachers wouldn't be able to teach these kids what they really need to be learning," Hermione added darkly, and Ron knew she was thinking about Umbridge from their fifth year. "Stupid woman and her 'theories'. I hope Harry teaches every third year and up to produce Patronuses."  
  
Ron nodded, grinning slightly. "Although I guess I'm not very useful. Care of Magical Creatures, I mean..."  
  
"Sure you're helpful, Ron. Thestrals alone!" Hermione paused. "I wonder how many kids will be able to see them this year..."  
  
"I hope not too many," Ron replied. "Hey, Neville, Lavender, and Flitwick are here! They got here this morning, early. They were at breakfast."  
  
Hermione felt a little guilty about missing them, but she knew she'd see them at dinner, at least.  
  
After they finished eating, Ron stood up. "I gotta go check the boats for tonight. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and left the room. Hermione piled their dishes up neatly for the house elves to get later, and got dressed, then went into the classroom and sat down at the desk, getting a feel for it, looking around the room. It made her feel short.  
  
Sighing, Hermione pulled open the top left drawer and took out a piece of parchment, then dipped her quill in her ink bottle and began writing out the first lesson.  
  
She looked up when she finished and started when she saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.  
  
"We missed you this morning, Miss Granger."  
  
"Yeah, I had a, um, late night."  
  
"Mr. Weasley told me. In confidence, of course." Dumbledore walked up the aisle and sat at one of the front tables. "What made you tell Ron?"  
  
"I figured it was better than keeping it all in."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "A wise decision. I wanted you to know, Miss Granger, that should you choose to visit Professor Snape on a weekend, you have my blessing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You might even be able to bring him around. I've read that people in comas, as Muggles call it, sometimes respond well to human stimulation."  
  
Hermione nodded, having already thought of that.  
  
"Miss Granger, I should tell you, holding your emotions inside, letting your guilt tear at you and rule you will affect your performance as a teacher, and I would hate to see your students not getting everything that you have to offer them."  
  
Hermione nodded again. "I understand, Professor. I'm trying."  
  
"I know you are, Hermione," he said softly, throwing in the personal touch of using her name. Dumbledore stood and straightened the front of his blue robes. "I look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded a third time. Dumbledore tilted her head toward her, and then left the room.  
  
Hermione put the final touches on her lesson before standing and leaving the dungeons to go say hello to Neville and Lavender. She spent a little time talking to each of them, then walked around the castle for a while before Harry requested her help.  
  
"Do you want to help me demonstrate dueling for some of the classes? Only when you're not teaching, of course."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I would've asked Ron or Lavender, but honestly, Hermione, you're the best."  
  
Hermione flushed at the compliment and sat down on one of the tables.  
  
"You all set for the first day of term?" Harry asked, walking behind his desk and sitting down.  
  
"Pretty much. You want to be a Potion tester?" Hermione grinned and Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't think so, Hermione. Those are Snape's ingredients, you never know-" Harry stopped. "Oh... I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Hermione said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I'm just such a mess these days. I shouldn't have any tears left."  
  
"But still, it was insensitive-"  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to pretend that you liked -like- Professor Snape. That would be more degrading than admitting you hated him."  
  
"But I still respect him."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"How can I not, after what he did for you?"  
  
Hermioned gazed intently at Harry. "Did Ron tell you?"  
  
"What? Oh, no!" It was Harry's turn now to blush. "When Lupin brought you out that night, I overheard him telling Sirius that Snape had saved you... that he had sacrificed himself for you."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Hermione, you can't feel guilty about what happened to Snape," Harry said wisely. "He did it for you. If he didn't care about what happened to you, he never would have gone looking for you. He sacrificed himself so that you could live. So don't feel guilty about being alive. It's what Snape wanted."  
  
Hermioned stared at Harry for a long time. He had brought some clarity to her mind, told her what she had not thought about and what she needed to hear.  
  
"He called me by my name," Hermione finally said. "That night."  
  
Harry didn't respond, but smiled slightly. Hermione stood up and walked over to hug Harry.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she sighed. "Thank you so much for clearing things up."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it." That night, before the Feast, Hermione took her seat at the staff table feeling a great deal better after talking with Harry and she smiled and waved at Ginny and Luna Lovegood as they sat down at their respective tables. They waved back and Hermione continued to watch the students file in and take seats at their House tables. She let her eyes linger on the Slytherin table for a moment, watching the kids sit down.  
  
Soon the flow of students ended and the hall fell silent, watching the big doors that led into the Great Hall, waiting for the first years.  
  
Finally the doors swung open and Ron entered, leading the group of first years up to where Mcgonagall stood with the Sorting Hat and stool. Hermione looked at the kids nervous faces and smiled slightly.  
  
Ron came up and took his seat while Mcgonagall set the Sorting Hat on the stool and held up a long bit of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, sit on the stool, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Mcgonagall unfurled the parchment and cleared her throat. "Andrews, Jason!"  
  
A dark haired boy stepped up and sat gingerly on the stool, nervously pulling the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few minutes, the hat yelled out 'Hufflepuff!'  
  
Hermione applauded along with everyone else as Jason headed to the Hufflepuff talbe, looking very relieved. The next student, Elizabeth Arbor, got sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione watched every new Slytherin, studying them as they walked to their table.  
  
Finally, the Sorting ended and Mcgonagall stashed away the Sorting items. Dumbledore waited until Mcgonagall had settled into her seat next to him, then he stood and made the usual preterm announcements, plus the announcements of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Lavender as new teachers, and Hermione and Neville as the new heads of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table as Dumbledore made this announcement and watched as the students exchanged looks.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledore as he finished his announcements and gave the word for the Feast to commence, then sat down, stashing his beard inside his robes, and began to load his plate.  
  
Hermione focused on her own plate and listened to the dull roar that filled the Hall. Ron nudged her and she looked at him.  
  
"Check out the Slytherin table," he said in a low voice. Hermione looked over and saw the Slytherins talking amongst themselves, but also glancing up at the staff table, specifically at Hermione.  
  
"They know I'm a Gryffindor," she said, spooning some potatoes on her plate.  
  
"They know you're a Muggle born, Hermione. Forget a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ron, relax. Please?" Hermione lowered her voice. "Dumbledore wouldn't put me in any danger, right? I promise that if anything goes wrong, I'll talk to Dumbledore. Okay?"  
  
Ron nodded, though grudingly, and Hermione turned back to her plate.  
  
When the Feast was over, Hermione watched the Prefects assemble the first years together for a few minutes, then stood, brushing Ron's hand as a way to say good night, then left the Hall, headed towards her room.  
  
She had dressed for bed and was reading through Snape's student notes when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione called.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
The door creaked open and in walked Ginny Weasley, holding a squirming Crookshanks in her arms. She released the cat and he leapt lightly onto Hermione's bed. Hermione set aside the notes and scooped Crookshanks into her arms as Ginny sat down on the bed.  
  
"So there is where Snape lived," she said, gazing around the large room.  
  
"Well, it's mine now. There's nothing of Snape's left in here."  
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny for a minute, never having thought about it.  
  
"I don't know. I assume he has a house somewhere, I doubt he lives here during the summer." Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Kinda humanizes him, doesn't it?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "We place teachers in kind of a bubble, or something, and then something like this happens, and the bubble pops, and you start to think of them as people."  
  
Hermione nodded and stroked Crookshanks, who now lay purring on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I don't know what happened between you and Snape and Voldemort exactly, but I can figure that Snape saved you and as a result is now in St. Mungo's. It's not very difficult to figure out, Hermione. But the guilt you're feeling, you don't need to feel. And you know why."  
  
"You make me feel like you're the professor and I'm the student," Hermione said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I don't mean to. I just know you pretty well by now, Hermione. You are my best friend, after all."  
  
"I'm really glad to know that, Ginny." Hermione smiled. "Really glad."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Good. Now hand me a pillow."  
  
Hermione laughed slightly, reaching over and grabbing a pillow, tossing it to Ginny. The younger girl propped the pillow against one of the bottom posts of the four poster bed and settled herself against it.  
  
"Did you have to ask Dumbledore for permission to visit me here?"  
  
And Mcgonagall. Well, kind of. When our school letters came, Dumbledore had included a note that said I could visit you, I just had to let Mcgonagall know."  
  
"Ah. Ginny, I don't want anyone to think you're my teacher's pet or something."  
  
Ginny waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Like anyone's gonna notice. Head Girl's got her own room. Or did you forget, Hermione?" Ginny added gently.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione sighed. "I just want term to start. Distract me from everything else."  
  
"If you want, I'll help you when I'm in here."  
  
"Again with the teacher's pet." Hermione grinned slightly. "The last thing I need is for people to think that the head of Slytherin is favoring not only the Head Girl, but a Gryffindor to boot."  
  
Ginny waved her again. "Let 'em think. You're still a teacher; if they give you any lip, take points off. Or give detention. Or extra homework."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Except for you, right?"  
  
"Blimey, Hermione, don't hesitate. I mean, I'm not perfect, so I don't deserve a break."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay then."  
  
"Mum's been having fits over you," Ginny said, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "I think you ought to send her an owl, just so she knows you're not too wrapped up in your guilt. Lie if you have to, but I'm afraid she'll be sending me daily owls, asking how you're doing."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
Ginny fell asleep in Hermione's room and Mcgonagall let her stay when she stopped by the room to see if Ginny was in there.  
  
Ginny was gone when Hermione woke up, Crookshanks curled up on the pillow at her head. She sat up and stretched, waking the cat, who rolled over in an undignified sort of way and looked at Hermione reproachfully.  
  
"Sorry," she said, scratching his head for a minute before standing and dressing. She'd missed breakfast again, but it wasn't time for lunch yet, so she left the dungeons for the owlery. She wrote her letter to Mrs. Weasley, sitting on the grass just outside the owlery, then went inside to find Hedwig. The snowy owl fluttered down to her arm and Hermione tied the letter to one scaly leg. Hedwig hooted, as though asking if there was anything else.  
  
"That's all I have, Hedwig. Just take that to Mrs. Weasley, and be careful," Hermione said, stoking the owl's feathers with her finger. Hedwig hooted again, then pushed off of Hermione's arm and flew out the window. Hermione stepped over to the window and looked out in time to see Ron approaching Hagrid's hut. She guessed he was setting up for the first lesson and decided to go see if he needed any help.  
  
She left the owlery and trooped across the grounds to Ron.  
  
"Hey," he said when she was within earshot.  
  
"Hey. Getting ready for the first lesson?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Flobberworms." Ron looked up Hermione's snort. "I figured I'd get the boring stuff out of the way first, and besides, I think know a little more about flobberworms than-"  
  
Hermione grabbed a crate and carried it over to the end of the cabin, where there were already some stacked, before Ron could finish his sentence.  
  
"Hermione, I wasn't gonna say Snape," Ron said when he arrived with another crate. He looked very confused.  
  
"It's not just Snape, it's hard talking about any of them. Hagrid, Professor Sprout, even Trelawney."  
  
"I know." Ron looked up at the school. "D'you think we're ready for this? A new term, with new first years, and the rest of the students already on the edge?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "But what choice do we have?" 


	4. A difficult first week

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it was a step up from before... heh. I think it's funny how many words I hafta add to the dictionary for my spell check thing... quite humorous. Anywho, Chapter 5 should be coming this weekend. For now, enjoy this. And, as always, J.K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Classes began the next morning and Hermione sat nervously at her desk, waiting for the bell to ring before she let the students in.  
  
She'd discovered, somewhat gratefully, that the first years' names and houses had appeared in her roll book, she assumed after the Sorting.  
  
She'd also acquired a nifty tool, a bit of parchment that would hold the seating arrangements for each class. It'd change when a new class entered and, the best part, if a student had a question for needed help, his or her name would light up and Hermione could aid them.  
  
The bell rang and Hermione stood, walking to the door. She opened it and the group of first years stopped talking and looked up at her, nervousness evident in their faces.  
  
Hermione smiled and gestured for them to enter the classroom. They hurried in and took their seats and Hermione walked back to her desk, pleased to see the kids' names appearing on the seating chart.  
  
When things settled, Hermione looked out at the class and cleared her throat.  
  
"Good morning, and welcome to your first Potions class. I am Hermione Granger, Professor Granger to you. I'm sure some of you were expecting Professor Snape, but as I'm sure you know now, he will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. I will remain the Potions professor here for as long as Professor Dumbledore requires me. As the Headmaster also announced at the Welcoming Feast, I am also the new head of Slytherin house."  
  
"Weren't you in Gryffindor?" a boy piped up from the back of the room. Hermione glanced down at her seating chart and saw the name Samuel Payne light up.  
  
"Yes, I was," Hermione answered.  
  
"So why are you head of Slytherin?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore made the decision, so I don't know. But you can trust that I will favor neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin over the other. I will not hesitate to give or take points for either house as I see fit."  
  
Samuel fell silent and Hermione continued on. The first couple of days of term, she gave notes and found herself answering the same question Samuel had asked over and over again, except for in Ginny's class, where Ginny had told the girl who asked it to shut up and mind her own business. Hermione had smiled gratefully at Ginny and was able to continue on.  
  
Wednesday night Hermione went to have a talk with Dumbledore in his office.  
  
"Is everything alright, Miss Granger?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Well, yes, for the most part. But I can't help wondering, Professor, about your appointing me as head of Slytherin."  
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and surveyed Hermione carefully. "What exactly troubles you?"  
  
"Well, the students have been asking why, if I was a Gryffindor, am I now the head of Slytherin."  
  
"All Slytherins?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do you feel threatened by them?"  
  
"Well, no. I'm actually wondering the same as they are."  
  
"Ah." Dumbledore looked at Hermione closely before he spoke again. "I appointed five new teachers this year, Miss Granger. Of those five, I felt you were most capable and apt to head Slytherin. I understand it must be difficult to hold the reigns of a house that is not your own, but I also feel that you can handle it. But if you feel uncomfortable, I can always appoint someone else as head of Slytherin."  
  
"No... that's not necessary."  
  
"Is there anything else, Miss Granger? Are you sleeping well now?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione lied. She was still having bad dreams starring Voldemort and Professor Snape, but didn't feel like sharing right now.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a calculating stare and she knew he could tell she was lying.  
  
"You shouldn't have to relive the experience every night," he said softly.  
  
"It's fine. Really." Hermione stood. "That's all, Professor. Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a small nod and Hermione left the office. The rest of the week progressed well until the last class on Friday, which was Ginny's N.E.W.T. Potions class.  
  
One of the students needed some brass scales, as she had forgotten hers, and Hermione went over to the supplies cabinet to get some for her, but when she opened the doors, out stepped Lord Voldemort. He reached out one hand toward Hermione's neck and she cried out, stumbling backwards. She tripped on the hem of her robes and fell, hitting her head on her desk.  
  
Ginny was on her feet in a flash, whipping out her wand and shouting "Riddikulus!" The boggart Voldemort changed into a bug and fell to the floor, at which point Ginny, though she felt ill, laughed at it and vanished. She dropped to her knees beside Hermione's motionless form and felt for a pulse. Finding one, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the stunned class.  
  
"It was just a boggart," she said softly. "I'm going to take the professor to the hospital wing. Finish your potion or don't, I don't know if it matters today."  
  
Ginny managed to get Hermione up to the hospital wing and into a bed. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out, looking alarmed.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"A boggart... she fell, hit her head on her desk."  
  
Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione's pulse and lifted her eyelids, checking her pupils with the light from her wand.  
  
"Go into the office and fetch Professor Dumbledore through the Floo. Just chuck some floo powder in and call his name, he'll come."  
  
Ginny went into the office and emerged a moment later with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Go back and finish your potion, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said kindly. "Professor Mcgonagall is in there now, she'll collect the vials."  
  
Ginny hesitated, glancing at Hermione, and Dumbledore touched her shoulder gently. "Hermione'll be fine."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly healed the wound on the back of Hermione's head and a few moments later, Hermione came to.  
  
"How do you feel, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione frowned.  
  
"A little dizzy. What happened?"  
  
"You fell in class. Miss Weasley said it was a boggart."  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed at the thought of having fallen in front of a class, but her hands shook slightly as she remembered who the boggart had been. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Leave us, please, Poppy. I would like to talk to Miss Granger for a moment."  
  
Madam Pomfrey flushed slightly, as she hated taking orders inside of her own infirmary, but she turned and went inside her office.  
  
Dumbledore pulled a chair up beside Hermione's bed and sat down, carefully arranging his royal blue robes and his long silver beard, then looked up and studied Hermione with his intense blue eyes.  
  
"What form did your boggart take?" he asked finally.  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione answered in a small voice. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Hermione looked up sharply, confused. "Good?"  
  
"It shows that you fear Voldemort the most right now, which you should, and not Professor Snape blaming you for what happened."  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
"I assume you don't feel guilty anymore?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Not so much anymore, but it's still there. Harry talked to me."  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised. "Harry?"  
  
"You expected Ron."  
  
"Well, yes. But no matter. I'm just glad that someone made you realize."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'd, er... like to see Professor Snape tomorrow, if it's alright."  
  
"Of course. But I recommend you come to dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow, so as to squash any rumors that may start and spread, as they do so well in this school." Dumbledore's beard twitched and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Which reminds me, Gryffindor should get fifty points for Miss Weasley's quick thinking. And also... do you think someone planted your boggart?"  
  
"Someone from Slytherin?" Hermione asked, startled. "Uh... I'd like to think not, but if you think-"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I'm sure it wasn't a student. Or anyone, just a normal boggart in an unfortunate place at an unfortunate time. No case for worry." Dumbledore stood. "There's still an hour before dinner yet. Rest up."  
  
Hermione nodded and Dumbledore tilted his head congenially, then swept out of the ward.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over a moment later and gave Hermione a bit of chocolate.  
  
"Eat up, you still look a bit peaky."  
  
Hermione obeyed.  
  
"Still feel dizzy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, stay here until dinner, rest up a bit."  
  
Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey left her alone.  
  
Hermione picked up her wand and performed some simple charms to amuse herself, which worked for about five minutes but would've made Professor Flitwick happy.  
  
She set down her wand and leaned back against her pillows, wishing that the summer had never happened, or at least those last couple of weeks...  
  
Hermione drifted into sleep a few minutes later, and, as usual, Voldemort plagued her dreams, so that when Madam Pomfrey awoke her for dinner, she was startled and shrank away from the older woman's touch.  
  
"It's time for dinner, dear." Madam Pomfrey eyed Hermione shrewdly. "Are you sure you're okay to leave?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Hermione quickly got out of bed, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her wand. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." And Hermione left, heading for the Great Hall. She slipped into her chair as the trickle of students coming into the Hall grew to a steady stream and Ron looked at her.  
  
"Why was Mcgonagall in your room?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went by to walk with you to dinner, and you weren't there."  
  
"It was nothing, just a little accident. A boggart scared me is all."  
  
Ron's face paled slightly. "A... a boggart?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I heard some Slytherins fifth years talking about slipping a boggart into a teacher's supply cabinet. I didn't think they were serious."  
  
Hermione's cheeks burned as she looked towards the Slytherin table. A small group of them were smirking and looking up at her.  
  
Hermione found that she had last her appetite quite suddenly.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said flatly, standing. Ron looked up at her, unsure of what to do, and only after she had disappeared through the staff door did he get up and follow her.  
  
He was astonished to find her already in her room, but this soon passed when she looked at him, stricken.  
  
"They hate me, Ron," she said dispiritedly as she sat down heavily on her bed. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Did you talk to Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, sniffing.  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"That he thought I could handle it. But I don't know if I really can, Ron! I mean, it's only the first week and they've already slipped a boggart into my supply cabinet. What'll they do next?"  
  
"Nothing. Not if you put your foot down. Monday, you let them know that you won't take any of their crap. And take some points off too."  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's not that simple. You were right, they'll eat me alive. They already know I'm a Gryffindor, and they probably know I'm Muggle born, too. What chance do I have?"  
  
"As good a chance as anyone else, love. Just lay down the law and don't back down. They'll get the message. Don't lose heart." Ron kissed Hermione's temple and she sighed.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You want me to straighten 'em out? I can pull a Moody, turn 'em into ferrets."  
  
Hermione laughed despite herself. "You don't need to do that."  
  
"Afraid I'll get fired?"  
  
"I'm afraid they won't quite make it to ferrets."  
  
Ron laughed, feigning hurt. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Hermione spoke again.  
  
"I'm going to see Professor Snape tomorrow."  
  
"You'll be gone all weekend?"  
  
"No, I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"What do you plan on doing? I mean, he's not exactly... up and about, is he?"  
  
"Well, no, but I can still talk to him. Maybe it'll help."  
  
"Well, if that's what you want. But be careful. Voldemort's still out there, along with his lackeys."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll just Apparate to St. Mungo's from Hogsmeade and back again. I'll be fine." Hermione set out for Hogsmeade after breakfast the next morning and Apparated to behind the closed-down department store in which St. Mungo's was housed, then walked around to the front and inconspicuously entered the hospital.  
  
She asked for Snape's ward and was directed to the Long-term Spell Damage ward. This depressed her slightly, but she went up anyway and entered the ward. Snape's bed was the last one in the row on the right, situated under a window.  
  
Hermione walked tentatively over to the bed, her eyes fixed on Snape's unmoving figure. Seeing him all in white as opposed to his customary black was a little jarring, and Hermione carefully sat down in the chair beside his bed. She wondered if he'd had any other visitors besides Dumbledore and herself, and this made her wonder briefly about his family, which she knew nothing about.  
  
After a moment, Hermione softly cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"Hello, Professor. It's me... Hermione. I don't know if you can hear me or not, Dumbledore says I should talk to you." Hermione paused, then continued.  
  
"I'm back at Hogwarts, teaching. Potions. I know I could never match up to you, but I'm trying. Dumbledore also made me head of Slytherin. It's not easy so far, but, well, I'm trying.  
  
Voldemort's still around, of course. He disappeared before Dumbledore could do anything to him. I'm sure Dumbledore's been to see you."  
  
Hermione paused, scanning the professor's face for any change. There was none and she continued.  
  
"I... I've got your wand. Back at Hogwarts. I took it - the pieces - when I left. I hope that if - when - you awake, you can get another one soon. I don't think there's any way of mending it."  
  
Hermione hesitated, then tentatively took Snape's hand in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, for leaving. I should've stayed and tried to help. Even though you told me to leave. But also... thank you. For risking your life to save mine. I know you were never really fond of me, and you could've just left it alone. But you didn't. And I'm grateful."  
  
Hermione broke off when she realized Snape's hand had moved. She stared at it, then looked quickly at his face.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
His hand now squeezed hers and tears pricked her eyes, not of pain but of joy and relief.  
  
Professor Snape's eyes slowly flickered open and he looked dumbly around for a moment. Then his eyes rested on Hermione and he frowned.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he said thickly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's me."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital."  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember now..."  
  
Hermione felt slightly uneasy, having never seen her Potions teacher so exposed.  
  
"You're still alive, I see," he said, the familiar tone of disdain creeping back into his voice. "You didn't decide to foolishly hang around."  
  
"Professor, would you like me to get one of the Healers...?" Hermione asked, standing and preparing to remove her hand from Snape's. He didn't let her go though.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You should be at Hogwarts, where it's safe. Voldemort will still be looking for you. Either to kill you or to lure in Potter and kill you both. You should leave now."  
  
"All... alright, Professor. I'll leave."  
  
Snape released Hermione's hand and Hermione stepped away from the bed, then turned and left the ward, alerting a Healer to Snape's improved condition as she did.  
  
When she reached the street, she stopped to catch her breath. Snape's warning had surprised and scared her and she now wanted nothing than to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione headed to the back of the building to Apparate back to Hogwarts, but she was preparing herself, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw the wand pointed at her too late. She had no time to duck or defend herself as her attacker shouted "Stupefy!" and the jet of red light hit her. She fell to the ground, her wand falling from her hand and rolling away from her. 


	5. An unlikely destination

A/N: So here's five. Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter, although I think I've left a bit of one on this one as well... but oh well. Only two more chapters, everyone! Enjoy! And of course, everything is J.K. Rowling's  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as they headed into the Great Hall for dinner that night. Ron looked up at the staff table as if to confirm that Hermione really wasn't up there.  
  
"She went to visit Snape today, but she said she'd be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Maybe she decided to stay in London. Snape could've woken up," Harry pointed out hopefully, sensing his friend's worry. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah... that could be it."  
  
But Ron couldn't help but worry a little bit. It wasn't like Hermione to not do what she said she would without telling someone first. But, he consoled himself, maybe there'll be an owl for me after dinner.  
  
But there wasn't, and Ron decided to see if Dumbledore knew anything.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Ron said a moment later as he entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah. Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"You, er, wouldn't happen to know where Hermione is, would you?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and set down his quill.  
  
"She's not back from London?"  
  
"No. I'm sure she just decided to stay the night, but..."  
  
"You have every reason to worry, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Not expecting this, Ron stared at Dumbledore for a moment.  
  
"Er... sir, what..." he finally stammered.  
  
"We should go to St. Mungo's. Tonight."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and swept around his desk. Ron stared up at him, slightly fish faced, and Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't mean to worry you, but you and I both know the type of person Hermione is, and if she told you she'd be back for dinner, and she wasn't, and she hasn't let you know why, then something must've happened. Now, if you'll go collect Harry, I'm going to notify Professor Mcgonagall of our whereabouts. Meet me in the foyer."  
  
Ron nodded and turned out of the office, his head spinning a little bit, Dumbledore only a few steps behind him.  
  
Ron got Harry from his room and though Harry didn't ask any questions, he did look confused and a little worried.  
  
They reached the foyer the same time as Dumbledore did. He had Professor Mcgonagall with him, who, in turn, was holding an old newspaper. She handed the paper to Dumbledore; she, too, looked worried.  
  
"When will you be back, Professor?"  
  
"I hope tonight, but there's a possiblity not."  
  
Mcgonagall nodded, looking intensely at Ron and Harry for a moment, then turned and left. The front hall was completely devoid of any other person, student, ghost, or teacher, but Dumbledore spoke softly anyway.  
  
"I'm going to turn this-" He held up the newspaper. "-into a Portkey. It'll ensure all of us getting there at the same time and place than if we Apparated."  
  
"Getting where, sir?" Ron asked.  
  
"I received an owl this afternoon in regards to Professor Snape. He has awakened from his coma. We're going to St. Mungo's."  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a moment, and they both nodded. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the newspaper, muttered "Portus", and a moment later extended the paper to Harry and Ron. They each touched a bit of the paper and another moment later, they were travelling through empty space, banging into each other's shoulders, until they stopped suddenly. Harry's feet hit the pavement and he would've stayed upright if Ron hadn't stumbled into him. Dumbledore, still on his feet, extended a hand each to Ron and Harry and helped them to their feet.  
  
"Let's go talk with Professor Snape."  
  
Ron looked doubtfully at Harry as they followed Dumbledore out of the alley and around to the front of the building. They entered the hospital as inconspicuously as possible and were by an important, though weary, looking mediwizard.  
  
"It's very late, Albus," the Healer said, casting an apprehensive look at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I understand, Sean, but it's vitally important that we see Severus Snape right now."  
  
The Healer still looked unsure, but consented after a minute.  
  
"You know where he is, Albus."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Sean."  
  
Dumbledore headed for the lift and Harry and Ron hurried along behind him.  
  
They reached Snape's ward and quietly walked to his bed. The professor was asleep and Dumbledore woke him gently.  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape muttered, pushing himself to a sitting position. "I expected you to come see me, but it's a little late." Snape caught sight of Harry and Ron and looked at Dumbledore, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snape asked. "Why are Potter and Weasley here?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Hermione Granger never returned to Hogwarts after visiting you today."  
  
Snape cursed softly. "I warned her, I told her to be careful."  
  
"What time did she leave, Severus?"  
  
"I suppose it was around lunchtime. Dumbledore, it's got to be-"  
  
"I know, Severus. Thank you. I'm sure she's alright."  
  
Snape looked highly doubtful at this and made brief eye contact with Ron.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Severus, you need your rest."  
  
Dumbledore carefully touched Snape's shoulder, then turned and left the room, Harry and Ron again hurrying to keep up.  
  
"Professor-" Ron started as they entered the alley.  
  
"I'm afraid Voldemort's sent someone for her, and he may have her now." Dumbledore turned to Ron and Harry, Ron again struck dumb by Dumbledore's bluntness. "He tried to kill her this summer, and I have no doubts he wants to finish what he started."  
  
Ron turned a couple shades lighter and Harry made an odd sound in his throat.  
  
"I also think he's trying to lure you both to try and save Hermione, and in turn will kill all three of you."  
  
"Professor, we are going to save her... aren't we?" Ron asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, but first we need a plan."  
  
"Professor," Harry said suddenly. "Look."  
  
Something was illuminated in the light from Harry's wand and Dumbledore walked quickly to it.  
  
"It's Hermione's wand," Ron said softly. Hermione woke up suddenly as the Stunning spell was lifted. The room slowly came into focus around her and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She moved her arms slightly an dheard the rattle of chains; this was like the chairs in the courtrooms at the Ministry. Hermione frowned. She wasn't at the Ministry, was she?  
  
She looked around the room, trying to see any defining features that might tell her where she was.  
  
Something moved int the shadows and Hermione gasped. A glint of silver flashed and she knew who it was.  
  
"Wormtail," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Silence," he said sharply. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Surprised Voldemort hasn't killed you yet," she said waspishly.  
  
"You before me, Mudblood."  
  
"Now, now, Peter, we're all adults here. There's no need for name calling."  
  
The terrifyingly familiar voice sent a chill down Hermione's spine and her heart began to pound.  
  
"I think our little witch is frightened, Peter. I can hear her heart beating, and it's going quite fast."  
  
Voldemort turned so he was facing Hermione. She shuddered, repulsed and terrified at the same time.  
  
"Leave us, Wormtail."  
  
"But, Master-"  
  
"Leave us!"  
  
"Yes, Master." Pettigrew left Hermione's sight and a second later a heavy door closed.  
  
"Just kill me," Hermione said quickly. "I know you're going to."  
  
"Perhaps. But not just yet. My plan, you see-"  
  
"-is to lure Harry here so you can kill him."  
  
"You're very smart," Voldemort said in his hiss-like voice.  
  
"No, you're just very predictable."  
  
As quick as Hermione could blink, Voldemort was in front of her. He grabbed her chin, his long fingers holding her face tightly.  
  
"I have no qualms about killing you now, you pathetic excuse for a witch. Don't think there aren't other ways for me to get to Potter."  
  
Voldemort stared at Hermione, his flat face inches from hers. He roughly tilted her head up and ran the fingers of his other hand along her neck.  
  
"I still see bruises. Perhaps I can remind you of the pain..." He traced one of the long bruises with his finger and Hermione felt a searing pain on her neck, burning. She cried out and Voldemort released her, stepping back.  
  
"Filth," he hissed, then swept past her and left the room. Hermione was alone now, and she felt the tears in her eyes, pricking the corners. She wished her hands were free, so she could wipe her eyes, but she couldn't, and so the tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing down onto her robes. Harry clutched at his head when the Portkey deposited them back at Hogwarts and staggered against a wall.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said, his eyes concerned.  
  
"He's upset about something. Not really angry, it'd hurt more. But he did something as we were coming back, I felt it."  
  
"How does it feel now?"  
  
"Throbbing. But it's dull now."  
  
"Let's go up to my office," Dumbledore said, seeming to really notice how empty this part of the school was now.  
  
Ron and Harry followed Dumbledore through the corridors.  
  
It must be midnight by now, Harry thought to himself, and when they reached Dumbledore's office, he discovered he was nearly right. Another fifteen minutes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, sitting in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"We attempt to find Hermione." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Did you see anything earlier?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, well, in that case we can't do anything until morning."  
  
Ron jumped to his feet as though he'd sat on a tack. "Morning? But-"  
  
"Voldemort will not kill her until he gets what he wants," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring!"  
  
Harry stood up. "Dumbledore's right, Ron. We can't do anything tonight. We'll go to bed, sleep on it, get some ideas."  
  
Ron was still glaring at Dumbledore, who stared benignly back.  
  
"C'mon." Harry gave Ron's arm a gentle tug and his friend finally allowed himself to be led from the room.  
  
"How can he just sit there and do nothing?" Ron hissed vehemently.  
  
"What do you expect him to do, Ron?" Harry asked wearily.  
  
"He's a powerful wizard, he should be able to do something to find her!"  
  
"Even if he could, we can't go in there -wherever she is- guns blazing!"  
  
"What?" Ron looked blankly at Harry.  
  
"It's an expression. Muggle... what I mean is we can't go breaking the door down in heroic glory. We need a plan, back up. All that. So let's just go to bed and collect ourselves so we can make our plans tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Ron said grudingly.  
  
"Okay, then, good night."  
  
Ron waved glumly at Harry and shuffled down the corridor. Harry sighed and went into his room.  
  
He slept fitfully, his dreams full of dark corridors and stone walls, and Hermione, chained to a stone chair...  
  
Harry awoke with a start, breathing hard. His watch read 7:30. He scrambled out of bed, dressed quickly, and hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore was up at the staff table, eating with some of the teachers who had decided to wake up early. He was talking with Professor Mcgonagall, who looked troubled.  
  
Harry walked up to the table and sat down on the other side of Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I saw Hermione," he said in a low voice.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked at him.  
  
"Where?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm not sure where, exactly, but it was like a dungeon, and she was in the chair, chained, like the ones in the courtrooms at the Ministry."  
  
"She couldn't be at the Ministry, could she, Albus?" Mcgonagall asked in a hushed voice. Dumbledore shook his head, getting to his feet.  
  
"I don't think even Voldemort's that daring."  
  
Harry made to stand as well, but his scar suddenly exploded with pain and he slid out of his chair to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore said, alarmed, kneeling down beside Harry's curled up form.  
  
"He's torturing her," he muttered through clenched teeth. "I can hear her..."  
  
And then it stopped. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, breathing, sweat shining on his face. He felt as though he'd just been ripped in half and very clumsily sewn back together.  
  
"It pleased him," he murmured. "And he didn't care or wasn't worried about someone hearing her."  
  
Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet and produced a bit of chocolate from his robes.  
  
Ron entered the hall then, looking pale, as though he hadn't slept.  
  
"Let's all go up to my office," Dumbledore said in a low voice. Harry and Mcgonagall nodded and followed Dumbledore from the hall, collecting Ron as they left.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Ron asked after Harry had explained what happened.  
  
"Try to find out more, if possible," Harry said after swallowing his last bit of chocolate.  
  
Ron looked slightly sick -Harry had told him about Hermione being tortured- and Harry held his arm to keep him steady.  
  
An odd tapping noise was sounding in Dumbledore's office when they entered and the four of them looked confused for a moment, until Dumbledore's face cleared and he crossed over to the window and opened it. An owl fluttered in a dropped an envelope onto Dumbledore's desk, then turned and flew back out the window.  
  
Dumbledore stepped over to the desk and sat down, taking the letter in his hand. His eyes flickered for a moment, but his face remained otherwise blank.  
  
He read the letter slowly, then placed it onto the desk where it promptly burst into flames and burned until all that remained were ashes, surprising Harry and Ron.  
  
"Albus, what is it?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Voldemort. He's given us the bait. He's told us where they are."  
  
"Where?" Ron asked quickly, stepping forward. Dumbledore gave Harry a curious look.  
  
"Godric's Hollow." 


	6. Battle at Godric's Hollow

A/N: Only one chapter left to go. And I just wanted to point out that this is not a Hermione/Snape romance story. It's just a Hermione story with Snape as the other main character... heh. Although possibility for a sequel (that may feature romance between our beloved student and professor) looms over my head... anywho, as always, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Harry's scar pulsed as Dumbledore said this and Ron looked nonplussed.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"It's where my parents lived," Harry answered after a long pause. "He's baiting us both, Ron. You with Hermione, and me with my parents." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "But what about the dungeon room I saw?"  
  
"That's been around since long before any of us was born. Godric Gryffindor had it built with the house. There were evil wizards even back then. It was used by the Order when your parents were alive to hold Death Eaters when they were captured."  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"We take the bait," Dumbledore said simply. Mcgonagall looked shocked.  
  
"But, Albus-"  
  
"Not without a plan, of course, Minerva. We will get members of the Order. Sirius, Remus, Alastor. We'll form a plan and then we'll go."  
  
Miles away, Voldemort subjected Hermione to the Cruciatus Curse again. She screamed and screamed, the chains that bound her arms and legs to the chair preventing her reflexive desire to curl into the fetal position.  
  
Voldemort lifted the curse and tears streamed down Hermione's face.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it, Mudblood?" he hissed viciously.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked hoarsely, her throat sore from screaming.  
  
"Do I really need a reason? Oh, wait, I want to kill Potter. You're just an appetizer."  
  
Voldemort slashed his wand to the right and a gash appeared on Hermione's cheek; blood trickled from it onto her robes and she cried out as her tears stung the fresh wound. He slashed again and another large, long cut opened across Hermione's chest, blood soaking through her shirt.  
  
"It's no fun if you don't fight back."  
  
A moment later, Wormtail showed up with two wands in his hand. One he used to unlock the chains holding Hermione, the other he gave to Hermione, avoiding her eyes the whole time.  
  
Hermione stood very shakily, holding the unfamiliar wand in her hand, and stared at Voldemort.  
  
"Don't try the killing curse, it won't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You think I'd give you a wand that allowed you to perform that curse?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
Hermione stepped around the stone chair and looked around the room. It was non descript, boring, a dungeon like she'd thought.  
  
A sound behind her made her turn around. Voldemort had his wand raised, ready to curse her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried. Voldemort's wand flew from his hand; she had surprised him.  
  
"Repello!" she cried again, and Voldemort stumbled back, very nearly falling. Hermione made for his wand, but with a flick of his hand he sent her into the wall. She hit the stone floor and tasted blood, not to mention felt a searing pain across her chest.  
  
"Stupid girl," Voldemort spat. "You think I need a wand to hurt you?"  
  
To prove his point, he pulled her up by her hair and shoved her against the wall; his hand circled her neck, just like before, and the old bruises stung badly.  
  
Tired of dealing with her, Voldemort threw Hermione across the room. She hit the wall hard and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Smirking to himself, he cast a spell on her unmoving form. He wouldn't kill her yet, but he would drive her crazy.  
  
Snape sat on his bed, thinking to himself. He was home now, St. Mungo's had discharged him this morning, just before noon. He felt better dressed in his usual black, but something else was tugging at him. Not only did his Mark keep twinging, Voldemort had Hermione, and was doing Merlin knew what to her.  
  
He wanted to think that he hated the affect the Granger girl was having on him, but he knew he didn't. He really didn't know what to think of it, but all he knew was that since the events of the summer, he had a different view of Miss Granger. Almost as though he cared for her... like a... daughter, even... but not quite.  
  
Snape shook his head and stood suddenly, as though he'd just made up his mind about something. He grabbed his cloak and a bit of gold and left his home. He'd go to Diagon Alley to buy himself a new wand, and then he'd go for Hermione and settle the score.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Harry, and Ron approached the run down gate that led into Godric's Hollow.  
  
Harry felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder and was grateful for it. The sight of his parents' home, the place he had lived for only a year, was a little overwhelming.  
  
"Shall we?" Dumbledore said quietly. There was a general nod of assent and Dumbledore pushed open the creaky gate.  
  
"We're in teams now. Harry with Sirius, Ron with Remus, and Alastor and myself. Whoever gets Miss Granger, take her and leave. Is that understood?"  
  
Another nod and the six of them entered the underground dungeon.  
  
A few short moments later, Snape Apparated with a pop at the gate and he too entered the dungeons.  
  
Harry and Sirius crept slowly along a corridor, wands extended. They had found three unoccupied rooms already and were approaching the fourth.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at the door and it popped open. He pushed it in and he and Harry looked inside. There was a chair like the one Harry had seen, but Hermione wasn't in it. Instead there was a man, unrecognized by Harry, with a glazed look on his face. His lips were moving soundlessly.  
  
Harry glanced up at his godfather, who shook his head.  
  
"We can't do anything for him, he's gone mad," Sirius said softly.  
  
Harry looked back at the man and then followed Sirius from the room.  
  
Snape, however, was one step ahead and closer to Hermione than the others. He had a pretty good idea as to where she was and he was almost there.  
  
Finally, he reached the room and pushed the door open. It took Snape a moment to spot her, and when he did something inside him hurt. She was huddled against the wall, nervously twisting her hair in her hands and muttering to herself.  
  
Snape approached her slowly and she looked up at him.  
  
"Have you come to visit me?" she asked, still twisting her hair.  
  
"I've come to take you home," Snape said carefully.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Hermione stood up and held out her hand. Snape stared at it for a moment before realizing what she wanted. He slowly took her hand and led her from the room.  
  
There was only one exit and it wasn't at the entrance. To get out they had to go across the dungeons and that would be risky.  
  
The two of them walked silently along without problem until they reached the middle of the dungeons, which was one large circular room.  
  
"A ballroom!" Hermione said, clearly delighted. Snape shushed her impatiently, looking nervously around the room, then turned to face Hermione. He took her face in his hands and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.  
  
"Hermione, who am I?"  
  
Hermione was silent a moment, thinking.  
  
"Professor Snape!" she said finally, though she suddenly looked confused.  
  
"Okay -Hermione, look at me- you are not crazy."  
  
Hermione blinked and her eyes lost their slightly glazed look.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Miss Granger, do not lose yourself now. We have to get out of here."  
  
"What- why are you here?"  
  
"We don't have time," Snape snapped, then internally berated himself for being short with her. He took her arm and began to walk; she thankfully came with him. But before they could reach the other side, Voldemort appeared as though he had been waiting for them and sent them both flying back into the opposite wall.  
  
"Back on your feet, I see," Voldemort said. "Well, relatively speaking." He smiled humorlessly at Snape, who quickly got to his feet, his wand clenched in his hand.  
  
"Oh, and a new wand as well. Very productive. Perhaps now I can duel with someone who has experience."  
  
A jet of red light shot from the end of Voldemort's wand at Snape, who deflected it, and fired off his own spell.  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, had not moved from her position on the floor, and was still reeling a bit from her brief bout of insanity. Everything was all so strange...  
  
She thought she saw Ron and Lupin edging along the wall towards her, but she had to be mistaken, they wouldn't be here. But as Ron came closer, he looked very real, and Hermione very nearly burst into tears when he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Lupin has your wand," he said quietly as he helped Hermione sit up. Voldemort and Snape were still dueling and had not noticed the new arrivals. Lupin handed Hermione her wand and offered a hand to help her up. She had just gotten to her feet when a jet of red light hit Lupin in the back, pitching him forward and down onto the floor.  
  
"Incendio!" Hermione cried, saying the first spell that popped into her head. The hem of Voldemort's robes caught fire, allowing Hermione to look at Ron and Lupin.  
  
"He's alive," Ron said quickly. "Stunned."  
  
"Wake him up," Hermione said, impatience biting her words. Across the room, Voldemort had put out the fire and was raising his wand at Hermione again.  
  
"Protego!" she shouted, as Snape did something as well, the combined spells sending Voldemort flying back.  
  
Hermione looked down and saw that Lupin had come to, then looked back up just as an electric blue beam of light struck the wall above her head. Hermione fired off another spell and moved away from Ron and Lupin, using her second wind to her advantage.  
  
She was surprised when a pair of hands grabbed her when she reached one of the hall entrances. She pointed her wand behind her and Stunned the person, then turned and looked down. A Death Eater.  
  
Hermione looked up quickly and saw that although about four Death Eaters had entered the room, so had Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye.  
  
Fierce duels were occurring now, jets of different colored lights shooting everywhere, some hitting the walls and exploding, little chunks of stone falling to the floor.  
  
Lupin had gotten back on his feet and now looked at Hermione.  
  
"You three get out!" he shouted. "That way!"  
  
A spell exploded on the wall next to Hermione and she was so startled she stopped moving altogether. She suddenly felt a very haunting feeling of familiarity and looked around the room. More Death Eaters had entered and suddenly Voldemort's odds were looking better. Just like that night in the summer...  
  
Two different spells cracked the wall behind Hermione and she stumbled and fell to the floor. Her confidence was shaken now, as she was faced again with the same feeling of powerlessness she had felt that night.  
  
Hermione gazed around the room, feeling oddly disconnected from everything. She recognized Lucius Malfoy's form, and those of some other Death Eaters.  
  
She watched her friends fight, the ones who had come to save her. Ron and Harry were nearest to her, firing off spells and curses and jinxes with such speed and accuracy that under normal circumstances, Hermione would've been proud. Sirius was battling with two Death Eaters and looked like he was having fun, though he was currently sporting a cut on his forehead and a bloody nose. Lupin didn't look like he was faring any better as Hermione watched his robes catch fire suddenly. He hastily put the fire out and attacked his own attacker, sending him into the wall. Mad-Eye had successfully restrained two Death Eaters and Dumbledore was not in Hermione's sight range. Snape was still dueling with Voldemort.  
  
A jet of green light hit the wall beside Hermione's head and she looked up to see a Death Eater bearing down on her. She recognized the cold gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy and raised her wand, coming to her senses. She disarmed him first, then bound him. He fell to the floor and Hermione ripped off his mark. He sneered at her but she Stunned him before he could say anything.  
  
She summoned his wand to her and pocketed it, then turned to fight again.  
  
The battle raged on for hours. Near the end, a lot of Death Eaters were either dead or bound or unconscious, but there were still a few in the game.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione said, her voice nearly gone. Another Death Eater fell to the ground and she bound him as well. Straightening up, she saw Ron and Lupin slumped on the floor, unconscious.  
  
She ran to move them out of harm's way, and then saw Harry in a mess. She hurried to help him, but as she raised her wand, she was hit by the Cruciatus Curse for the fourth time in her life.  
  
It was quickly lifted, though, as Harry finally punched his own Death Eater and Stunned the one attacking Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," she said weakly as Harry helped her to her feet.  
  
"We should get out of here!" Sirius called.  
  
A yell echoed suddenly from one of the corridors and Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape flying towards her. He slammed into her and they fell, rolling a few feet before stopping.  
  
Hermione winced as she tried to sit up but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back down.  
  
"Professor," Hermione gasped.  
  
"Help me, Miss Granger. You can help me kill him," Snape whispered. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take my hand and feel every ounce of hatred you have inside you and the desire to kill him, to destroy him, and when he comes, say the curse with me, with your wand."  
  
Hermione nodded and grasped Snape's right hand in her left one, already feeling her insides boil with anger and hatred.  
  
Voldemort appeared in the entrance to the corridor that Snape had come flying out of and began advancing towards them.  
  
Snape squeezed Hermione's hand and together they raised their wands and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The two jets of green light joined in midair and struck Voldemort squarely in the chest. He stopped in his tracks and seemed to just freeze for a moment. Hermione watched with wide eyes, completely unaware that not only was she still holding Snape's hand, she was squeezing it, tighter and tighter.  
  
Then Voldemort's body fell, rather unspectacularly, leaving what looked like his essence behind.  
  
Hermione held her breath as the glowing spirit turned green, then red, and then exploded in a flash of blinding white light. The shockwave from the blast slammed Hermione and Snape back against the wall.  
  
Hermione, feeling suddenly very tired, closed her eyes and allowed the blackness to swallow her whole. 


	7. Starting over

A/N: Final chapter, folks. I hope everyone's enjoyed this as much as I have, I'm missing it already, which explains why I think I'm going to do a sequel *ponders* Anywho, I love all the feedback I've been getting, and I look forward to more. And for those of you who are still hoping for a relationship between Snape and Hermione, don't lose hope yet... *sly grin* As always, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Hermione awoke later she found herself, not surrounded by darkness and stone walls, but by clean, white light and cheery pale yellow walls.  
  
She blinked and looked around. Ron was in the bed next to her, while Harry's was across from Ron's.  
  
Hermione tried to sit up and was noticed by Ron, Harry, and a mediwitch who bustled quickly over to her.  
  
"Lay down, dear, you're still not well!" she said quickly, pushing Hermione gently down. She did a quick check on Hermione, then closed the curtain around Hermione's bed to check on her chest wound. Hermione looked down as the witch carefully pulled the top of her gown down and saw an angry looking slash that came from her right side, under her ribs, up to her left shoulder. The mediwitch gently applied some substance to the chest wound that burned a little, but then felt cool, then put the same stuff on her cheek. After pulling Hermione's gown back up, she straightened up and pulled open the curtain.  
  
"Would you like anything, dear?"  
  
"Some water, please," Hermione said, startled by how raspy her voice was. The witch smiled and nodded, then hurried off.  
  
Once she was gone, Ron and Harry were on Hermione's bed. Ron kissed her forehead and smiled at her.  
  
"I'd hug you," she said, "but it hurts." She smiled wanly and Ron shook his head, helping her with her water.  
  
"Not a problem. I just expect lots of hugs later."  
  
Hermione laughed slightly and winced. Her chest hurt more than she thought.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Snape and Mad-Eye are already out. Lupin and Sirius are still recovering, and you know Dumbledore. Healthy as a thestral."  
  
"So no one died?"  
  
"Just Death Eaters. And Voldemort, of course."  
  
Hermione started at this, remembering. Harry and Ron were grinning slightly.  
  
"Very awesome bit of magic, there, that you and Snape did," said Harry. Ron nodded.  
  
"I woke up in time to see it, though I think the blast knocked everyone out."  
  
"So he's really gone?"  
  
"Yep. We're all getting Orders of Merlin, First Class, plus you and Snape get something extra for actually killing him." Though Hermione knew Ron was proud of her, she couldn't help but smile at his obvious pleasure at his own Order of Merlin.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked, coughed.  
  
"Only a couple of days," Harry answered as Ron helped Hermione to some more water. "Moody was only here a day. Snape just got out this morning. Sirius and Lupin should be out tomorrow or Thursday. So should we," Harry added, frowning slightly. "I think they'll want to keep you a bit longer. Since you're worse off than all of us."  
  
"Dumbledore says Harry and I don't have to go back to work until you can. 'spect he wants to throw a big party and all." Ron grinned. Hermione smiled slightly just as the nurse came along and shooed Harry and Ron back to their own beds, for which Hermione was secretly grateful.  
  
She had a slew of visitors, mostly on the weekend, which included her parents, of course, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all their children. Professors Snape and Mcgonagall, among some others from the school. Dumbledore came by, of course, as did some of the members of the Order, plus, surprising Hermione, some people she had never met before, who just wanted to congratulate and thank her.  
  
Sunday Hermione was scheduled to leave and so they had the big ceremony with the Orders of Merlin, plus Hermione's and Snape's awards for Special Services to the Ministry. All this was done at St. Mungo's, with Hermione looking all the tragic heroine, though she didn't think she was so tragic, and felt awkward being in the spotlight like this. She was very grateful when everyone left and it just her and Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione took off her medal and laid it beside her plaque.  
  
"When are we going back to the castle?" she asked, placing both her medal and plaque inside the bag that held her freshly laundered, if still torn, clothes from the past Sunday.  
  
"Soon, I think," answered Ron, watching Hermione's progress. Hermione straightened up, wincing slightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned, as he and Harry stepped closer to her.  
  
"It's fine," she said, placing a hand to her chest. "Just a little sore."  
  
"I'll carry your stuff," Ron said, grasping the bag.  
  
The trio walked out of the ward and down to the lobby of the hospital, where Dumbledore was waiting. He smiled at Hermione and gave her a gentle hug, then stepped back.  
  
"Everybody ready?" he asked, holding out the same newspaper he, Ron, and Harry had used as a Portkey. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and each placed a finger on the paper. Harry held Hermione's other hand, as Ron's were occupied, to try and keep her steady for the landing.  
  
Harry felt the now familiar jerk around his navel and they were flying through darkness. Soon, his feet hit the carpeted floor of Dumbledore's office and he kept a firm grip on Hermione to keep her from falling.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned again by the wary look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Yeah. Still sore."  
  
Harry helped her into a chair and then sat down beside her, Ron taking the chair on the other side.  
  
"The students have been given the past week off," began Dumbledore has he sat down behind his desk, "to be with their families. It didn't seem right to hold them here after the destruction of Lord Voldemort." He smiled slightly. "They are returning tonight, and I am quite sure they will be pleased to see you three."  
  
"Is there going to be a feast?" Ron asked.  
  
"But of course." Dumbledore's beard twitched. "Hermione, I suggest you visit Madam Pomfrey for a bit of that solution for your wounds."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And a bit of rest as well." Dumbledore surveyed the three of them with fatherly eyes, then dismissed them, saying he'd see them in four hours.  
  
They stopped off at the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey looked as though she would quite like to hug and kiss them all, restraining herself with some difficulty as she gave Hermione the solution for her wounds.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were grinning as they left the wing.  
  
"If everyone's like that, I think I can get used to it," said Ron in a slightly awe-struck voice.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly, but stopped quickly, placing a hand to her chest and feeling frustrated.  
  
"You should put some of that stuff on it and get some rest," Ron said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
They left Harry at his room, where Hermione kissed his cheek, and then headed for the dungeons.  
  
"Well, we're here. Sweet dreams. I think I'm going to take a nap too." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him back. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Should've done that days ago," she said, smiling. Ron was grinning like a fool and he kissed her again before leaving.  
  
Feeling better, Hermione entered her room and went into the bathroom, where she undressed and gazed at herself in the mirror. The long, red, half healed gash that stretched from just under her rib cage and across the top of her left breast to her shoulder would probably leave a scar, as would the one on her cheek, but she found that the thought didn't bother her all that much.  
  
Hermione turned on the bathwater, tying up her hair as she waited for the tub to fill. The water shut itself off once the tub was full and Hermione sank into the hot bath, feeling more at ease than she had for the past three years, since Voldemort's return. And now he was gone. She and Snape had killed him.  
  
Snape. Hermione wondered where he was. Surely he had to want his job back. He still seemed perfectly capable of teaching. But, Hermione though, maybe he didn't want to come back. But that couldn't be true now, Voldemort was gone for good, he had nothing to worry about anymore. With a sort of morbid fascination she wondered what had happened to Snape's Dark Mark when Voldemort had died. Would it have disappeared?  
  
Sighing, Hermione stopped her thought process and bathed quickly, then stood and drained the tub. She applied the healing to her wounds, then slipped her bathrobe on and walked out of the bathroom. She pulled underwear and an oversized t-shirt that had once been Ron's out of her trunk and walked back into the bathroom to put them on. Bras hurt too much at the moment to wear, and Hermione felt that comfort ruled over support. Grinning wryly to herself, she left the bathroom and crawled into bed. She set her alarm for 5:30, figuring that a two and a half hour nap would do her some good.  
  
She awoke a few minutes before the alarm went off and lay still, staring up at the dusty canopy. A rustle from somewhere in the room caught her attention and looked over into the study area. Severus Snape was sitting at the table, reading through one of her books.  
  
Hermione gasped, thoroughly startled, and sat up quickly, hitting her head on the headboard in the process. Her alarm went off then and she slapped at it, knocking it off the bedside table.  
  
"Professor!" she breathed, massaging the top of her head.  
  
"I do apologize for startling you, Miss Granger," he said softly, studying Hermione from across the room with what looked like amusement glittering in his dark eyes, though he did not smile.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?"  
  
"There is, Miss Granger, but I'll allow you to get dressed before we discuss it."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Snape diverted his eyes back to the book he was flipping through and Hermione got out of bed, slipping her bathrobe and kneeling down in front of her trunk. She pulled out a skirt and blouse, along with a fresh set of robes, which she laid on the bed.  
  
She then walked quickly into the bathroom where she dressed and pulled her hair back, fastening it with a barrette, then picked up her dirty clothes and took them into the bedroom area where she tossed them into her trunk.  
  
Then Hermione took a seat at the table next to Professor Snape. He closed the book he was reading and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"I see you have made yourself comfortable. But from what Professor Dumbledore has told me about your first week teaching and judging from your last week in the hospital, you are behind and seem to be floundering."  
  
Hermione remained silent, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"To make this short, Miss Granger, I would like my job back."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but Snape held up his hand.  
  
"To unseat you from your current position, however, doesn't seem fair, and while I am not regarded as a fair man, every once in a while exceptions can be made."  
  
"Are you saying you and I could both be professors, sir?" Hermione blurted.  
  
"Don't be impertinent, Miss Granger. What I am suggesting is you taking the position as my assistant, or intern as I've heard Muggle teachers call it. Only if you want to, of course."  
  
"I do, yes, of course!" Hermione said eagerly, hardly believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I will, of course, be reclaiming my position as head of Slytherin."  
  
"Of course," Hermione agreed.  
  
"As for your lodging, there are guest quarters through that door," Snape said, pointing to a door almost hidden, from this angle, by a large bookshelf. "There is a bathroom in there, and a door that leads into the corridor outside the classroom."  
  
Snape was making it very clear that he valued his privacy and Hermione was more than willing to oblige.  
  
"The exiting door only opens for the inhabitant of that room -you- and will therefore prevent students from entering, whether on purpose or by accident. You are, of course, free to use this study, though preferably before I have gone to bed."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape began, choosing his words carefully, "Dumbledore brought to my attention the fact that a boggart was in this classroom two Fridays ago."  
  
"Well, yes, but-" Hermione began, blushing.  
  
"He also mentioned that three Slytherin sixth year boys were the ones who placed it there. I believe these boys were under the impression that harming you in some way would please me."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"I want you to know, Miss Granger, that it does not, in fact, please me, and that these boys will be dealt with."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Snape stood. "I believe there is a feast we're going to be late to if we don't hurry."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood as well, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her robes and wand. She pulled the robes on and placed her wand in her pocket, then followed Snape from the room.  
  
They entered the hall through the staff entrance, Snape holding the door for Hermione.  
  
An excited murmur ran through the assembled students as Snape and Hermione took their seats.  
  
Dumbledore stood, beaming at the students and teachers.  
  
"As you can clearly see, Professor Snape has made a full recovery and will be rejoining the staff here at Hogwarts. He has regained the positions he held before he left, as Potions Master and head of Slytherin house. Professor Granger will remain at Hogwarts as Professor Snape's assistant." Dumbledore's beard twitched slightly. "Professor Granger has returned as well and is almost completely recovered. And it is their return that we're celebrating tonight. We are free, tonight and forever more, of the darkest wizard most present here have seen. Lord Voldemort is gone, and we have Professors Granger and Snape to thank for that."  
  
A thunderous cheer rose up from not only the students, but the teachers as well, surprising Hermione. She lowered her eyes, blushing, and glanced up at Snape. He was staring, stone faced, at a point on the wall just above the doors into the Great Hall, as though determined to show no emotion.  
  
Hermione was grateful when Dumbledore raised his arms to quiet down the Hall.  
  
"Let's also not forget who was there that night as well. Professors Potter and Weasley, and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody. And we must never forget those that have lost their lives to get to this point." Dumbledore bowed his head and the Hall filled with an unearthly quiet. A few moments later, Dumbledore raised his head.  
  
"This is a night of celebration, so let the feast begin!" he said, sitting as the four House tables and staff table seemed to blossom with food.  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was grinning.  
  
"I reckon you and Snape are now more famous than me!" He laughed and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Bet the Slytherins aren't mean to you anymore," Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"No, I bet not."  
  
Ron grinned and squeezed Hermione's hand under the table.  
  
As the feast carried on into the night, students began leaving the hall as they finished eating, most yawning, with the exception of the three Slytherin boys.  
  
Snape seemed to notice this and stood, sweeping down from the staff table and over to the Slytherin one.  
  
"C'mon," Ron said, standing quickly. Hermione and Harry did the same and they walked slowly past the Slytherin table.  
  
"... and I am neither proud nor pleased with what you did to Miss- Professor Granger. Fifty points from Slytherin, for each of you, a week's worth of detentions, and a personal, hand written apology to Professor Granger from each of you," Snape growled with awesome fury. The three boys looked positively sick.  
  
"But, Professor-"  
  
"She's a Gryffindor-"  
  
"And a Mudblood!"  
  
Snape's nostrils flared and his eyes glittered dangerously. "Ten more points and another week's worth of detentions. And I suggest that you never refer to Professor Granger, or anyone else for that matter, by that disgusting term again. Do I make myself clear?" Snape's voice had lowered to its deadliest.  
  
The three boys nodded wordlessly and Snape turned and left the Hall.  
  
Hermione, trying very hard to suppress a grin, looked at Ron and Harry. "I'd better go. I don't know how to get into my room." She quickly kissed Ron and Harry's cheeks and hurried off after Snape, finally feeling as though this year would turn out much better than she had ever anticipated. 


End file.
